


Amends

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Prompted Drabble, remember when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Malfoy has started making amends. But he hasn't come to Harry yet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166723
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Amends

“He handed me the key to a vault, and a very long-winded apology, reminding me of everything he'd ever done. Most importantly, the dungeons,” Dean sounds incredulous. 

“What are you going to do with the money?” Hermione asks, sharply. “Surely, you don't want anything to do with it.” 

“I'm not sure yet. My parents aren't dentists, Hermione. I could actually use it to get started. With Seamus.” 

Harry rubs his forehead. He can understand either point, but it all feels unreal. 

“He gave me a treasure of books and maps about many magical creatures,” Luna pipes up. “It was rather lovely. I think he's really sorry.” 

“I don't know. It doesn't sound like him,” Harry says, irritated for some reason he can't quite grasp. “And he didn't come to us. Or did he, Ron? Hermione?’ 

“Well, to be totally honest, he tried,” Hermione says. “But I don't think either of us were ready to listen.” 

“He came to you? He hasn't come to me.” It's aggravating.

“Maybe you should go first, Harry,” Luna says. “I mean, you weren't very nice to him either.” 

Harry blinks at her.

“Harry did nothing wrong! The slimeball deserved everything!” Ron opines. 

“That's not true,” Harry muses. “Not everything. Maybe Luna's right and I should apologize first.” 

*

He spends the next month planning his gesture. If Malfoy can make grand ones, Harry can do better. It has to mean something, of course. But what? Malfoy likes luxury and chocolate. Harry had hurt him in a bathroom. That's it!

“A golden chocolate fountain, Potter? ” 

"I'm truly sorry, Malfoy."

Malfoy leers.

"Remind me to forgive you later."


End file.
